Diana of Themyscira (Earth-24)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Divine Empowerment: After leaving for Man's World Diana was gifted with various powers by the Gods. ** Superhuman Strength: Diana possess greater strength than the finest human athletes. She kept an A.R.G.U.S aircraft from crashing by holding it up, She's dispatched parademons by hand during Darkseid's many invasion attempts and broke the fortress of solitude's doors down when Kryptonian escapees from the Phantom Zone locked Superwoman out and took control of it. She's also managed to simultaneously subdue both Green Lantern, Aquaman as well as Superwoman. Due to being the daughter of Zeus her bracers keep her godlike power under check. ** Superhuman Durability: Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Superwoman and Martian Manhunter. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets, and edged weapons can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. ** Flight: After being hit by a magical feather thrown by the God Hermes, Diana gained the power to fly at high speeds. ** Superhuman Speed: She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. According to Flash, she can keep up with her if she is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). ** Superhuman Reflexes: Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superwoman. ** Superhuman Agility: Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. ** Superhuman Stamina: Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. ** Enhanced Healing Factor: In the rare event of suffering a serious injury, Diana can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. ** Animal Empathy: Ability to communicate with all forms of animals and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. ** Ageless: Wonder Woman, like the rest of her kind, does not age beyond her prime, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. Abilities * Archery * Aviation * Enhanced Intellect: Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice Society, along with the Martian Manhunter and Batman. ** Multilingualism * Equestrianism: Diana is a great horse rider; her favorite mount is her mare Nessa. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Trained by Ares, the God of War, Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. Weaknesses * Batman has noted that, though Wonder Woman has no convenient weaknesses (such as Superwoman's Kryptonite), he believes that, would she ever turn evil, her relationship with her friends and family in the Justice Society would be an advantageous position in stopping her. Paraphernalia Equipment * Lasso of Truth * Bracelets of Submission: Two magic bracelets that can deflect projectile attacks. Also, Wonder Woman can remove them to gain a significant power boost. The Bracelets were later modified by Hephaestus, allowing Wonder Woman to magically summons swords, bow & arrows, pole arms and more from them. * Magical Sword: A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. Transportation * Invisible Plane: Steve Trevor's old Douglas A-24A Banshee bomber plane, modified by the Amazons of Themyscira with stealth technology making it practically invisible to most methods of detection. Weapons Notes Trivia Related Links Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Earth-24 Category:Amazons Category:Public Identity Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Animal Empathy Category:Immortality Category:Archery Category:Aviation Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Equestrianism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Single Characters Category:Ambassadors Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-24 Characters Category:Justice Society members